54 Tower
by LynxyLawli
Summary: Running for their lives, Matt and Mello take refuge in an old motel... and with each other. lemon Number 54 of 100 Themes.


A/N: Third story! Asides from being another theme and the whole 'not owning' thing, there's a few notes to make. First off, this was intended to be a part of an entire fanfiction. Basically, after leaving Wammy's, Mello goes to New York and has a really hard time sustaining himself. With no other option, he becomes a prostitute. When out one day, he runs into Misa, who is out doing a shoot for a high-end magazine. She spots him and notices his natural beauty right off. Despite her manager's - and Mello's - lack of interest, she drags him off to the studio and officially makes him a part of the American wing of her agency. Through the agency, he meets Matt, who is a backstage manager. Eventually - right before the following bit - Matt follows Mello 'home' one night and discovers his secret double-life. The night prior to the following scene, Mello has two customers before a third comes in, who's a little strange. The man attempts to kill Mello (yup, a hooker-killer) and Mello fires off an explosive as a distraction(also killing the murderer). He escapes his house and flees, coincidentally running into Matt. They drive off, knowing that they'd be charged with manslaughter and aiding of a convict. The murderer has buddies who try to follow them, and Matt ends up crashing the car. The two run and crash an abondoned place for the night. The story continues below at sunset the following day with both Matt and Mello running for their lives, trying to keep low. I don't own anything; the names of Matt's family belongs to xXxXxXxmxmxXxXxXx. Hope ya'll enjoy! ^^ As always, commentary is welcome.

* * *

54. Tower

Mello's breaths came at irregular intervals, tearing raggedly from his throat. His legs burned and it felt as if an iron band had tightened down around his chest. He looked up and his eyes narrowed. The bastard was still running. "Matt?" he called out begrudgingly.

"Come on, we're doing great!" the redhead replied, oozing encouragement. Encouragement Mello knew had to have been forced.

"I need to stop, Matt." The blonde replied, allowing the tiredness to seep into his tone.

"No, we're fine." The other argued, continuing at the same pace. "Just keep going, don't think about it. You won't feel it after a while, just… think about other things." He said decisively.

"I NEED to stop Matt, this hurts." Mello growled, placing the heel of his palm to his chest.

"It's fine, just refocus on –"

"Stopping." The blonde called out, leaning an arm on the chain link fence for support. He stared at his shoes, forehead pressed against his wrist, feeling his pulse jump throughout his body. Even still, his chest heaved and ached. He coughed to try to shake the sensation, only to result in a real fit. He saw Matt stand a short distance away out of his periphs but ignored him. _'Fuck the bastard.'_ He snarled. _'He's the one who got me into this whole mess. It's his fault I'm even here…'_ "What do you want?" he asked harshly, turning so that one blue eye stared down his companion.

"I! Er…" Matt stuttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Um… you okay?" he asked timidly, afraid to further anger the blonde.

"Am I okay?" Mello repeated. "Am I okay?!" he turned to fully face the redhead, his eyes growing cold. "I'm out here, in the cold, on the streets, running for my life, tired as fuck, BECAUSE OF YOU. And you want to know if I'm 'okay'?!" he shrieked, becoming hysterical. Matt winced and took a step back.

"Look, Mell –"

"Don't call me that!" the other spat, disgusted. He scuffed a boot on the sidewalk, determined to eradicate the weeds creeping up through the cracks. "This is all your fault and you're being an ass about it!" he felt a small surge of triumph as a weed surrendered to his angry feet. He kicked it into the gutter, still refusing to meet the other's gaze. "Not like this is ever a problem for you, huh?" he continued, feeling his anger rise again. "Mr. Privileged and Talented. What were you? Some spoiled, pampered jock? Lots of gold digger girlfriends and fancy shmancy awards for track or something? Ya, that's probably it." He vehemently tore at the crack cement, stomping on the leafy intruders. "Not like you've ever had a hard day in your life. Rude awakening now, huh? Ya, I'll bet." Matt watched on wordlessly as Mello continued his one-sided rant. "I think I'm overworked enough as it is now, thanks. You didn't have a house call at one in the morning, another at eight, and then have to escape from some guy with a gun, run four blocks to pick up your sorry ass – by mere coincidence – then have some stupid ass car chase and run to GOD FUCKING KNOWS WHERE!"

"… Okay, Mello." The other said calmly, resisting the urge to yell back 'I was the one risking my neck driving that car, thank you very much!' Fighting would get them nowhere, especially with as bad as things were getting. "I'm sorry. I had a better night's sleep than you. We'll find a place to stay the night."

"Ya, with what money?" Mello asked bitterly, sounding slightly relieved.

"Doesn't matter, come on." The redhead replied softly, turning to leave. His companion sighed and trailed after, too tired from his tirade to argue further. Forcibly, that is.

"Are we going to crash another place?" he asked.

"Huh? Well… that last one didn't exactly count as crashing." Matt remedied. "The place was clearly abandoned, it's not like we took something anyone else wanted."

"Ya, just don't leave without telling me." Mello frowned, watching his boots hit the sidewalk. The roar of traffic above and beside them nearly drowned out the soft footsteps, and he strained to pick out their sound. "Hell, just don't leave at all." He didn't see Matt's smile.

"Sure, I could do that." He wiped his goggle lenses with the back of his wrist and searched out any sign of a motel or inn. "How much money do we have?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Fifty." Mello answered instantaneously. "It was what was on me at the time… the rest was in my wallet." He scowled. "So whoever's after us now probably has it."

"Right." The other sighed. "But that's your money." He subconsciously patted his own empty pockets.

"It doesn't matter, we're both equally fucked this time around." The blonde argued, fishing for the money. "What do you want anyway?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Because if it's a car, go for it." Mello added sarcastically. "I'm sick of walking and running. I'm hot and tired and sore." He winced, trying unsuccessfully to pop his neck.

"Not hardly enough money for a car." Matt replied. "If we want one, I'd have to hotwire it."

"No, I would." Mello snarled. "You had to go crash yours."

"I didn't do it intentionally!" the other snapped, loosing his patience.

"Ugh, whatever." The blonde drawled. "Just pick one out that isn't flashy and obvious."

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on using it as an escape vehicle when I picked it out from the dealership." Matt grumbled, shoving his fists in his coat pocket. _'Ugh, I need a smoke. Why'd he have to be the whiny sort?' _

"Oh, from the _dealership_." Mello echoed mockingly. "Because I have money, and my family just let's me decide what I –"

"Shut up already!" Matt growled, turning sharply enough on his heel that the other had to take a step back to avoid running into him. "I didn't ask to be from a wealthy family. To have you know, they're all pompous assholes, except for Maddie. She's too young to be like them. I hate what they stand for, I hate who they are, I hate everything about them. And they hate me, okay?! Does THAT make you feel any better, or should I start kissing your feet out of pity to make you feel better because that's CLEARLY what you want from me?!" When his eyes darkened from green to blue, Mello knew now was not a good time to press the matter. After several moments of strained silence, Matt resumed his course, albeit slightly more rigid than before. Mello returned to listening for his own footsteps.

By the time the redhead paused next, they had both calmed down. "What're we stopping for?" Mello asked tiredly.

"Look, you see that?" the other pointed to their left.

"The intersection?" the blonde frowned.

"No, what's _by_ it." The other prompted, undeterred.

"A gas station and… a Motel 9?" Mello asked, afraid to sound too hopeful.

"Exactly!" Matt beamed, watching the traffic closely. And instant later, his hand was clasped around the other's and they were hurtling forward across the pavement, leaping over the median, flying over more pavement, and then –

"Don't you… EVER… do that… EVER… again!" Mello panted, wide eyed.

"What? It was kinda fun." The other jibbed, straightening his vest.

"At least TELL me before you drag me J-walking across a six lane road!" the smaller of the two exclaimed, still in slight shock.

"A'wright... well, look. We had to get to the back here anyway." The redhead said dismissively, still leading Mello by the hand. He parted the overgrown bushes and stepped back behind the motel where the remainder of the parking lot trailed off to. "The wonderful thing about motels in shady places?" he continued excitedly. "The doors to the rooms are all exposed to the outside and the place is too poor to afford security cameras. Come on." He proceeded to slink through the sparse cars, angling himself carefully. "Now the trick is to not be seen by anybody, then act completely natural. On the count of three, we run. Ready?"

"Wait, what?"

"…Three!" Matt darted forward again, running in a crouch. Mello scrambled after him, praying that they wouldn't get caught. "Alright. Up." The other instructed, tugging slightly at his hand. The blonde realized their connection and pulled away embarrassed, refocusing instead on the door numbers.

"34 looks promising." He mused, selecting a room at random.

"Why not?" the other shrugged, already ambling up the stairs. He boldly approached the door and wrapped on the back. There was silence. He knocked again. "Wish me luck." He mumbled nervously, fishing a bobby pin out of his pocket. He fit it into the lock and jiggled the handle until the satisfactory _click!_ alerted them that the lock had been picked. Matt held his breath and gently pushed the door open, peering into the darkness beyond.

"Anything in there?" Mello whispered, looking about for witnesses.

"Ya…" Matt paused, making the blonde freeze. "There's a _bed_." The words took a second to realize, but once mobile again, Mello managed to give his companion's arm a sound smack.

"You bastard, don't scare me like that. I thought we were done for." He sighed, still relieved. He slipped inside and flipped the switch by the door. Dim bulbs flickered into life on either side of the bed, the lampshades a dusty green color. The whole place as dingy and ill-kept. "Bet the bed's lumpy too." The blonde pouted, moving on to the bathroom. "No chocolates on the pillow or anything." He added, half-jokingly. Matt chuckled and shut the door, moving a chair to bar anyone from entering the same way they had.

Mello groped about for the next switch, finding nothing. He bent to look beside the toilet and rose sharply, confused. "FUCK!" he howled, backing away and grabbing the back of his head.

"You okay?" Matt called quickly.

"Ya, just… mother fucker ow… hit my head on the linen shelves." The other said, head still ringing. He pulled back the shower curtain and observed the small shower in the half-light. _'Not here either… thankfully.'_ He turned back towards the main room and spied the wall-mounted hairdryer. _'Ah… it was hiding!'_ he smiled, flipping on the switch beside the useless white mound of plastic. "Hey cool, there's even a huge… mirror." He choked, words dying in his throat.

"Mello?" the redhead queried, getting up from the beside. "Mell...o…?" he frowned, entering the bathroom. The blonde stood stock still, staring at his own reflection. His light blue eyes were wide and lost, flickering ever so slightly.

"I… my…" he tried, feebly raising his fingertips to the glass, brushing across the reflection of his face. "I…" his voice broke defeatedly, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered distantly, eyes locked on his scarred face.

"Tell you…?" Matt echoed, scooting in beside his companion.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'm _deformed_?!" Mello yelled, tearing away from the mirror. "I can't even _look_ at myself… what the…?!" he choked and pushed passed the redhead, pacing about the main room instead.

"You're not deformed!" Matt said, shocked.

"Half of my face was BURNED, you idiot! How can you _not_ call that deformed?! I look like a freak, it's disgusting." He spat, distraught. "Half of my body is destroyed." He glared hatefully down his exposed arm, the skin, while smooth, still discolored from the rest. "I'm disgusting." He rephrased. His eyes clouded up with pain, and he looked pointedly at the carpet, feeling suddenly shameful of his tears.

"It'll get better though…" the other offered.

"Ha! Better?! I suppose I should count myself as lucky that this healed naturally. I'm _always_ going to look like this now… this… this repulsive… half burned… " he spat, hyperventilating.

"It's not so bad, Mello…" the redhead argued gently. "You're still probably prettier than most people."

"Prettier than..?! What a load of bullshit." Mello growled, pacing more furiously. "And even if that was all I cared about… fuck! I'm fucking hideous, alright? It's not that I hate this, that it's so… so… no, it doesn't matter what the fuck I think anyway. Why should that matter now?" he shook his head, golden tresses splaying out around him. "No, you just don't get it, do you?" his words were laced with venom now. A bitter venom of new and old self loathing that Matt was not altogether comfortable with.

"You're fine the way you are, Mello…" he tried.

"No! No I'm NOT!" The other shrieked. "I'm NOT alright! It's not going to _be_ 'alright'. I can't go back now, don't you get it?! Before there was a chance of me returning, even if they DID find out what I've done. But now… now look at me! I can't even… they wouldn't accept this. Fuck this. I…" he choked back the next onslaught of tears, wiping furiously at the ones already spilling down his cheeks. "I don't want to go back to being a whore!" he cried desperately. "I don't want… I'm just sick of it. Sick of being used, of letting them… just… whatever they want. I'm sick of it! I don't have anything else, but now… now I don't even have THAT." He panted, eyes panicked. "I can't even be fucked to live. _No one_ would want this." He gestured sharply towards his body. "No one would pay for this… this _mess_. No one would want to fuck me, to so much as _touch_ me. Nonetheless pay… God, I truly have got nowhere to go now. I don't have… I can't…" he gasped in short breaths, holding back tears.

"Mello…" Matt whispered, shocked.

"Look, just forget it. Forget anything was said." The blonde coughed, tilting his head upwards to dispel the tears gathering there. _'There were scissors in the bathroom…'_ he thought determinedly. "Just. Forget about me, this whole thing. Just… leave. You can make it farther anyway. I'll only be a burden, I just… just go. Get out of here. If not, I'll be gone by morning." He promised. _'Just not like you think.'_

"No!" the redhead exclaimed. "No, don't leave. Please don't leave. Stay. It's fine. I should stop anyway –"

"Oh please, don't kid yourself, I'm clearly nothing but a –"

"No! Mello! Mello, _please_." The other reiterated, whining slightly. "I…I can't stand being alone." He admitted reluctantly. "I get paranoid and scared… it'd be horrible. They'd get me for sure. With you here, I at least have a chance of making it…"

"You're only saying that." The hooker frowned, looking away.

"No! Honestly! Please Mello, don't leave me." The other begged. "Please don't leave…" Something in those words caught and tore at Mello's chest and he froze, turning confusedly to the redhead.

"Don't… leave?" he repeated. "I wouldn't be any help though…" he argued, shaking his head slowly. "I can't even… I can't even bring in any money. I couldn't get anyone now… not like this… not that I blame them." He smiled bitterly. A sudden warmth encircled his forearms and he looked up, meeting Matt's green eyes, free of goggles. He was so… _close_. Closer than he'd ever dared get. Mello blinked up at him dumbly, too caught off-guard to formulate a proper sentence.

"I would have you." The redhead whispered. Just like that. Eyes locked firmly to Mello's and open, genuine. Words unguarded and bare. Just… _bam!_ Like that.

"M-Matt?" the blonde whispered, shaking from the impact. _'He… he's lying. No one would… why would he… this can't be…' _It took a second to register the other's soft lips closing down over his own, and he melted unconsciously to the action. Matt's kiss was brief. He pulled away awkwardly, blushing hard and trying not to look at Mello.

"Uh… sorry, I… I, um… " he stuttered clumsily, searching for a proper apology. "I shouldn't have just… I mean…"

"Matt?" Mello interrupted, hope blossoming in his chest. He fought to squash it down, knowing that being rejected know would be too much. Too cruel. Yet it continued to flutter relentlessly, clouding his senses. The redhead stilled and met his gaze, nervous of the outcome.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you…" the blonde looked away, feeling uncharacteristically shy. "Do you… want me?" he asked. _'It's not like I haven't done this tons of times before.'_ He chided himself. _'Why am I getting so flustered now?!'_

"Y-Y…" Matt licked his lips distractedly. "You're not a possession Mello." The blonde froze, surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not something… to own or to be had. You're a person. Just like me. Just like… like any other person you've ever seen in your life." He responded, baring his words again. "But… but I suppose you've never known it that way…" he added, saddened. "What do _you_ want, Mello?"

Mello stared back, the most confused he'd ever felt in a long, long time. Probably in his whole life. _'What do _I_ want?'_ "You mean… I… have a choice?" he blinked, trying to comprehend. No one had ever asked him if he was alright with things. He was a prostitute, what did they care? They just paid him and took what they wanted. What they didn't take they demanded. That's just how things were. But now…

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Matt nodded, still flushed. "I won't make you. I'd never… I'd _never_ force you to do anything you didn't want to." He added resolutely. "I could never do that to you."

"We've only known each other a year." Mello breathed. "How can you be so sure…?"

"I wouldn't do that to anybody." Matt clarified. "Least of all to you."

"What makes me so special?" the blonde frowned. "Why would you want to… to even kiss me? When I look –"

"You're beautiful, Mello." The convict swallowed, looking the other straight in the eye. "And I've been meaning to tell you for the last eleven months."

"Not now…" the ex-model whimpered, hiding unsuccessfully behind a curtain of hair. "So why – ?"

"You'll always be beautiful to me." Matt now blushed the same shade as his hair. "I-I've always thought you were the most perfect person ever… I… I've adored you for so long. But… I knew you'd never look my way. I thought you were like the rest of them – elite and well taken care of and pampered. Until that day I followed you home and you told me to stay in the other room. Something came over me and all I wanted to do was protect you. I… I know it's stupid and you probably think I sound like some sick fuck who's been stalking you… I knew I shouldn't have said anything. But… it's so WRONG. That… that YOU should be subjected to that… that… they don't… they don't _love_ you. They don't even appreciate you. They have no idea how much you're hurting, how scared you are. And it's all so sick and WRONG."

Mello stared, disbelieving. The words from Matt's outburst floated around in his head, echoing back to him. It was all so unreal. "Love?" he asked timidly, as if the very word itself would burst like a bubble and escape into the air.

"Y-Yeah." Matt nodded forlornly. "They don't… but…" he swallowed hard. "I-I love you Mello." He whispered. "I know it's probably impossible to believe, nonetheless accept. I mean we've known each other for a year and yet… I'm just a backstage crew member and you're this gorgeous model. I could never be good enough for you. And you… no matter what, you always stood out among the others to me. You weren't like them; you always gave it your all. You've always been so dedicated and… genuine. I admire that so much… and… God." He laughed nervously, thumbing the fur on his vest. "You'll always be beautiful, burns or not. You're one perfect being that is Mello, not parts and pieces. You're perfect the way you are."

Silent tears leaked down the blonde's cheeks as he basked in the warmth of the other's words. "Matt…" he stared, icy eyes full of mixed emotions. "You… _love_… me? I've never… thank you." He whispered, burying his face in the redhead's chest, wrapping his arms around the other tightly, never wanting the moment to end. But he pulled away himself, craning up to place a shy kiss on Matt's lips, which was readily accepted. "No one has ever considered how I felt before." he smiled softly. " Never… please… thank you…. Please have me?" he offered, looking himself over uncertainly. A soft silence fell between them before Mello moaned, arching his neck to give Matt better access as gentle kisses rained down his scarred side. "Yo-you couldn't possibly want –" he struggled out, wrapping his arms instinctually around the other's neck, drawing him closer.

"It's all a part of you." Matt sighed, nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's neck. "There's not a part I don't want." Mello's heart fluttered dazedly in his chest, the redhead's words seeping into his system. He felt gentle hands leave his arms and trail across his sides and cup the underneath of both thighs, and he allowed himself to be pulled into the other's lap, arms still looped around Matt's neck. They bounced slightly as the redhead sat on the edge of the bed, and they stared at each other. Both filled with wonder and nervous tension. Mello smiled slightly, realizing that his partner was a first timer, and pressed their lips together. Green eyes went hazy and became quickly half lidded as Matt pushed against the blonde's mouth. When Mello broke briefly for breath, the other pressed his tongue forward, lapping at the blonde's lower lip. The ex-model moaned instantly and leaned forward into the sensation, allowing his lip to be completely captured between Matt's teeth. The redhead ran the tip of his tongue along the hostage appendage, flicking to the soft line of flesh behind the lip line, drawing another soft moan. Encouraged, he bent forward and sucked gently on the lip, slipping his tongue between them and entering the other's mouth.

Mello grew limp in his arms, melting to fit their bodies closer together. Their tongues needily thrust forward, sliding over the other, leaning in to suck and tease. The blonde softly bit the other's tongue, eliciting a soft whimper. He grinned despite himself, instantly relinquishing his power, allowing Matt to control the situation again. This time when the tongue penetrated his mouth, warm hands pressed against his abdomen, stroking the skin. Electricity shot through him as a familiar warmth started growing in the pit of his stomach. He moaned and squeezed Matt's thighs with his own, encouraging him forward. The redhead smirked and broke their kiss, making his partner whimper sadly. Matt chuckled and dove down, recapturing the blonde's neck in his mouth, moving slightly calloused hands up along the quivering torso.

Mello rolled his neck back, bucking his hips forward. Those hands felt so _good_. He sighed and relished in the feel of them covering his form, tracing his muscles and smoothing over his skin. Tiny pinpricks of excitement coursed through him as he concentrated on the sensations assaulting his body. He was so enwrapped that he gasped when fingers closed down over a hardened nipple. He could feel Matt smile against his neck as those fingers stroked him repeatedly, gently pinching and smoothing over the nub, encircling it slowly. _'How'd he learn to do _this_?'_ he wondered distantly, moving forward so that his elbows hooked around the redhead's neck. His arms trailed down across Matt's back, and he allowed his fingertips to ghost across the smooth plane. Matt shivered and continued his ministrations, rubbing circles into the other's hip with his free hand. Gathering his nerves, he pushed against the hip gently, pulling Mello from his body. The blonde sighed, but complied, surprised to find his tank top peeled from his body. It landed in an unceremonious heap a short distance off, but Mello was too distracted to follow its path. One of Matt's arms had encircled his hips, the other running up his spine, hand cupping the base of his skull. The redhead smiled hazily and flipped Mello onto his back, now laid beneath him.

He reached out to stroke the blonde's cheek with the backs of his fingers, taking pleasure in the look of bliss that crossed his partner's face. He leaned over and placed a kiss on lush, iced rose lips, inhaling Mello's unique, soft scent. "You really are perfect to me." He said, any previous childishness now gone. The blonde beneath him sighed contentedly, letting his eyelids flutter shut. Matt inclined his head back to the other's lips, slowly trailing kisses back and forth across the other's jaw line, eliciting soft gasps. Encouraged, he progressed down the ex-model's neck, gently biting the exposed skin that stretched open to him at his ministrations. A hand trailed back from underneath the blonde to return to its post at Mello's nipple, rolling the nub back and forth between a forefinger and thumb. Matt shifted his position, placing his knee between Mello's legs, half-straddling the other. He could feel how hard the blonde was already getting against his knee. Still caressing the other's neck and shoulders, he pressed his leg forward into Mello's growing erection. The blonde gasped and arched, pushing back against Matt's leg. Curious, Matt pressed forward again, grinding slowly into him. Another ragged breath tore from the blonde's throat, his fingers latched into the bedding. After a third stroke, Mello wove his fingers into Matt's belt and forced him forward, setting a slow tempo.

They continued that way a while, Matt grinding against the blonde, slowly working his way across the other's chest, now teasing a hardened nipple between his tongue and teeth. Mello was already sweating, his brow creased as he focused on the new sensations that assaulted him. Never before had anyone taken the time to take care of him, to tease him. To be touched gently and kissed and caressed. He moaned as Matt replaced his knee with his hand, stroking him through the tight fabric of his pants. The redhead slid down the length of his body, laying kisses down the center of his chest, trailing them over across his stomach, licking sensually here or there, relying purely on instinct. The coiling warmth in Mello's abdomen tightened, and he moaned, weaving his fingers through the redhead's hair.

Matt smiled against the smooth plane of his stomach, nuzzling into it slightly. His hand stopped smoothing across the hard bulge, inching forwards to tediously slip the button through the hole and slide the zipper down, pressing slightly, just for Mello to feel it. As expected, the blonde bucked forward. "Nng, Maaatt." He moaned, biting his lower lip, trying to suppress any further exclamations. The redhead slipped his tongue between the other's lips, coaxing Mello's tongue into action as he closed down on the blonde. The ex-model moaned deeply into the other's mouth, pressing his entire body forwards. Matt broke their kiss, looking deeply into cloudy blue pools. "Don't hold back." He whispered, stroking his partner lovingly. "I want to hear you." Mello nodded distractedly, thrusting against Matt's hand.

The blonde's arms snaked up around the convict's waist, pulling them closer together. The other smiled and stroked his shaft, sliding up and down rhythmically. Electricity shot through him every time he caused his partner to gasp in ecstasy, turned on by the knowledge that _he_ was responsible for it. He twisted his wrist slightly upon the next rise, increasing the tempo. Mello's chest rose rapidly now, his breathing coming in irregular pants. Matt continued to rotate his hand back and forth with each rise and fall, and then stopped. The blonde gasped out in betrayal. The gamer laughed softly and started up again, far too slowly. He pumped Mello this time, coming to end nearer to the tip in each motion. At last he pushed the flesh of his thumb hard against the slit, issuing forward more fluid. Encouraged, he pressed harder, rotating his joint in a circular motion to drive his thumb down. Mello gasped, laced with need, unable to hold out much longer. He braced his back against the mattress, thrusting against Matt's hand, feeling both pain and lust. Matt pressed his thumb against him once more before shooting back down along his length and pumping him three more times. Mello trembled, his vision bleeding white, as he spilled over the redhead's hand.

Matt kissed him lovingly, removing his hand, allowing it to land between them. "Mello." He smiled, nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

"Thank you." The other panted, brushing matted red locks from his vision, twisting them between his shaking fingers.

"Don't thank me yet." Matt laughed gently, his hand moving again. This time his fingertips came to rest at Mello's entrance. As the backs brushed against him, the blonde shuddered.

"It's not necessary." He said softly, even as he pushed against the ghostlike sensation.

"Do you want me to?" the other asked seriously, stilling. Mello paused, still unaccustomed to such kindness. After a second he nodded fervently, lowering his body again. A pleasured gasp tore out of his throat as the first digit entered him, and he instantly tightened around it. It pushed deeper before a second was added, and then a third. The pressure was almost unbearable, but felt masochistically good. The fingers moved in and out slowly, changing angles periodically as Matt stretched him. The blonde arched as the fingers curled forward, brushing over the sensitive nub by his entrance. He rammed down on them, pushing them in to their limit. "Do you feel ready?" Matt's voice floated back to him, pulling him from his high.

"No." he got out, shaking his head, light tresses splaying out around him. "Not yet." He blinked open his eyes, staring into Matt's emerald ones. He tried to register what they held; a sort of frustrated disappointment, mixed with slight uncertainty. "I'm sorry." He stroked Matt's hair. "I haven't taken care of you at all." He locked gazes again, feeling both apologetic and devious.

"M-me?" the redhead stuttered, caught off-guard. "No, Mel, this is about you." He insisted, shuddering a gasp as Mello's skilled hands caressed the painfully hard member between his legs.

"I want to." The blonde replied simply, pushing the other off of him gently. He rolled Matt onto his back and slunk off the edge of the bed, kneeling before him. The gamer propped himself up on his elbows, looking at his partner. Mello smiled coyly as he undid the zipper, exposing Matt to the cool air. The redhead gasped at the coldness, and then again as he was surrounded by heat. With as turned on as he already was, he knew he wouldn't last long, but succumbed to the warmth of Mello's mouth. The blonde expertly worked his tongue around the throbbing shaft, running along the underneath slowly. He could taste the other becoming wet and sucked experimentally. Matt groaned loudly, working a hand into Mello's hair. Mello proceeded to suck him, moving him back and forth in his mouth, almost out, and then in again. The redhead trembled as those perfect lips encircled just his tip, tongue pressing against his slit, stroking the head. A second later, he was pulled all the way into the blonde's mouth, completely eclipsed in a piercing heat. "Nng! M-MELLO!" he gasped, climaxing inside his partner's mouth.

The ex-model pulled away, licking the corners of his lips. "There." He smiled, still devious. "Now we're even, hmn?" he rose up, still on his knees, and captured Matt's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues darted forward and met, not so much fighting for dominance, but reveling in the other. The blonde coyly sucked on the other's tongue before allowing it to escape. Matt placed another kiss on his partner's lips, before breaking away. "Mihael." The blonde said, cradled against the other's chest.

"What?"

"My real name is Mihael." He clarified, feeling slightly awkward.

"Mail." The other said. "My real name is Mail Jeevus. Seems everyone at the agency is coded for, huh?" He laughed lightly, pulling Mello off his knees and back into his lap. The blonde laced his arms around the gamer's neck, suddenly feeling shy.

"You know… I've never actually had sex before." He said oddly, not quite meeting the other's eyes. "Not really. Not…" he took a deep breath. "Nothing like this." This time emerald and aquamarine met, peering deep into the other, seeing beyond the surface. Matt tentatively bent down and placed an innocent kiss on Mello's lips.

"Then can I be your first?" he asked, blushing modestly.

"You already are." The blonde smiled, kissing his chest. "I'm ready now, if you are." The redhead nodded slightly, repositioning his hands on the other's hips, guiding him forwards. Mello descended upon him slowly, his neck rolling back as he was filled from the inside out. "Nnngh… Ma-Matt!" he gasped, the redhead completely engulfed inside him, slicked from the ex-model's previous attentions. Matt leaned forward, licking a trail up along the blonde's neck, sucking at the skin above the hollow of his décolleté. Mello moaned and pushed himself upwards. The sudden friction made him gasp and he slammed back into the redhead's lap. He wrapped his arms around the gamer's neck, setting them at a slow pace. Seductive half-lidded eyes locked with ecstatic, lusty ones. "Mail…" the name tumbled from the blonde's lips in a silken whisper. Matt moaned and thrust upwards, relishing in the shivers of pleasure that shot down his spine. He snaked an arm up along Mello's back, cradling him to his chest and rolling the other beneath him.

"Mihael…" he panted, looking the quivering body beneath him lovingly. A calloused hand worked over the milky skin, smoothing small circles against it, teasing here and there. Mello gasped and arched up against him.

"M-Mail…" turquoise eyes shut in passion-laced pain. Long lashes stood out against his skin, cheeks flushed. So perfect. So sexy. Matt growled softly and buried his face into the crook of Mello's neck, thrusts coming rougher and faster now. The blonde moved against him, legs ghosting against his sides to lock behind his back. He moved forward again and slid completely within the ex-model. A shuddering gasp tore from the blonde's throat as his eyes shot open. "AH! There! Mail… AH!" The redhead drove into him, pounding his sweet spot again and again.

"Mihael…" he whispered, bending to capture a swift kiss from his new lover. His hand stroked the scarred flesh of Mello's left side, soon replaced by his lips. He kissed gently at the skin available to him, tracing back up across the blonde's shoulder to his jaw line. "Mihael." He bent, his breath tickling Mello's ear. He thrust again, the blonde rising against him. "Mihael." His hand still wandered lovingly across the damaged skin, slipping lower. A silvery gasp as that calloused hand wrapped around the blonde's begging member. Pumping and stroking teasingly. "Mihael. You're always going to be beautiful to me. You'll… always be perfect." Matt panted, forcing out the words. A coil wound taut in his abdomen. "Ungh… Mihael…" he smiled adoringly. His lips recaptured soft, plying ones. "I love you." He ushered, tensing against the sensations overpowering him. He spasmed, buried against the blonde's neck, trembling arms wrapped around his own. The male beneath him shuddered in his hand, moaning. "M-Ma-MAIL!" he gasped, coming hard as his own name hit his senses.

"MIHAEL!" Their vision bled white, and a soft hand traced Matt's cheek. Soft lips met their mates, sharing an intimate kiss that in that moment captured everything in its entirety.

"I love you too, Mail." Enveloped within their white world, they were aware only of the heavy breathing, warmth, and the two hearts that now beat as one.


End file.
